Princess and Protector
by jellybean96
Summary: Day Six of Skyeward Week. Prompt: In a galaxy far, far away.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey babes! Here's the next, and probably last, installment of Skyeward Week! Day six prompt: In a galaxy far, far away. I think I strayed pretty far on this one, but I'm sure you'll like it. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"You're starting your new job today out at Providence, right?"

Looking up from his holo pad, Grant turns his attention to his best friend, "Unfortunately."

"What do you mean unfortunately?" His friend asks him as he messes with one of his latest creations. "You get to spend every day with a Royal. Most people, if found in your situation, would consider that to be a real blessing."

"Yeah, well, in case you haven't noticed, Fitz, I'm not most people," he looks back down at his holo pad, sifting through all of the latest news.

"Oh I know," Fitz responds. "But still, you have to admit that as a Protector, this is a pretty cool job. Most Protectors just deal with guarding the city, or protecting Gifteds who aren't Royal in any way. You, my friend, are protecting the Royal Princess. I can think of many more Protectors who would love to have your job."

"Yeah, well, you can tell them all that they can happily take the job if they want it so badly."

"You don't mean that," Fitz replies, looking up quickly from his device.

"Oh but I do. Or are you forgetting the last few years?"

Fitz lets out a sigh, "Are you still going on about all that? You need to let it go, Grant. Yes we were all friends, but things changed. The two of you went down your different paths. You can't blame her for that. Blame the hierarchy of the whole system. If you ask me, I think the whole thing is ridiculous. I mean really, the fact that Normals and Gifteds can't finish out school together, as well as not being able to interact with each other during training, that's just cruel, I think. And not to mention, the term Normals is kind of offensive. What really is normal, anyways? I mean—"

"Fitz!" Grant exclaims, getting his friends' attention, "It's not the fact that we couldn't finish out school together that I'm upset about. Or that we couldn't interact while training."

"Then what?"

"It's the fact that she didn't even try and stay in contact with us. I mean, I know that she's the Princess, but you know it's never bothered me. And I know that she had to practice with her gift and everything so she was really busy a lot of the time. But still, since we were kids, she's never been one for following the rules to a tee. I half expected her to sneak out and come to my bunker every once in a while."

"You can't really blame her though," Fitz tells him, "It's not her fault that she wasn't able to sneak away. She's the Princess, and a Gifted. So obviously everyone is going to keep an extra close eye on her."

Grants sighs, "I know. It's just, things are probably going to be weird between us since we haven't seen each other in so long."

"You mean since the two of you haven't been able to not give in to the major amount of sexual tension between you two?" He raises a brow at his friend. "I swear man, it's a wonder that neither of you gave in to your feelings. You were driving us all crazy."

"Yeah well. It probably never would have worked out." A beeping form his holo pad alerts him. Looking down, he reads the alert and sighs.

Standing up from his chair, he shuts off his holo pad, sticking it in his duffel bag on the floor. He looks up at his friend, "Well, it's time for me to get going."

Fitz stands up as well, pulling his best friend into a hug. "Have fun with your new job."

"I doubt it," Grant says, picking up his duffel bag and swinging it up onto his shoulder as he makes his way from his bunker.

* * *

"So, I hear that you're getting a Protector today."

Looking up from the ball of blue fire she's been making in the palm of her hand, Skye turns her gaze to her best friend. "Yeah, unfortunately."

"What do you mean by that? Other than the fact that you're going to have a certain someone watching over you 24/7."

"It's not the fact that I'm getting a Protector, it's the guy that's going to be my Protector that I'm having trouble with."

"Ah, I see."

"It's just, things are going to be so weird between us, Jem," Skye tells her friend as she puts out the fire, stands up from her bed and makes her way over to her vanity. "We haven't seen each other in years, and the last time we were hanging out—"

"You still hadn't given in to your undeniable feelings towards him."

"Well when you put it like _that_," Skye says.

Jemma smiles at her friend, "I _am_ putting it like that. You've known him for years, yet neither of you ever acted on your feelings towards one another. And don't even try to deny it, Skye, I know you better than you think I do."

Skye sighs heavily, "Fine. But it's not like it could have ever worked between us if something _did_ happen. He's a Normal and I'm a Gifted."

"And the Princess."

"Right, and there's that. And I know that the fact that I'm the Princess has never bothered him, but now that he's going to be my Protector, it definitely wouldn't work. It's practically unheard of for a Royal and their Protector to be involved in anyway. I mean, except for Clint and Natasha, but if anyone ever tried to separate the two of them, they'd probably start a rebellion or something. But if _he_ is how I remember him to be, he isn't one to start a rebellion. So I don't see how it could exactly work between us. And things are probably going to be too awkward anyways."

"I guess you'll find out when he shows up then, won't you?"

"Sure." Skye shrugs. "But even if things aren't awkward, it's like I _just_ said, it'll never work. My parents won't allow it, all the other Gifteds would frown upon it because he isn't a Gifted as well. And then all of the Normals will start to believe that they can go after other Gifteds in a romantic-ish fashion, and it'll just be utter chaos. Do you really want that to happen?"

"You're over thinking it," Jemma tells her.

"Am I?" Skye raises an eyebrow.

Before Jemma can say another word, there is a knock at the door to Skye's room.

"Princess," the man on the other end says, "You're needed in the main chamber."

"I'll be down in a moment," she calls back. Turning to face Jemma, she gives her a nervous smiles, "Wish me luck." Then she turns and makes her way out of her bedroom.

* * *

"You'll wait here for the Princess," one of the servants says to Grant when they enter into the main chamber of Providence.

Looking around the enormous room, Grant begins to admire everything around him. Before he has the chance though, to really admire the room, a voice breaks him away from his own thoughts.

"Grant Ward."

Turning around fully, facing the large staircase, he sees her descending the stairs. "Princess Skye."

Skye rolls her eyes, "Stop with the 'Princess', please." She takes the last few stairs and makes her way towards him, stopping directly in front of him.

"Alright," he replies, "Hello, Skye."

Without any warning, Skye steps forward, wrapping her arms around Grant's neck in a hug. Grant hesitates, and then wraps his arms around her waist, holding her close.

"It's been too long," she whispers into his ear.

"Yes it has," he replies, pulling back from the hug.

When they pull away, they each have a smile on their faces.

"I guess I should probably show you to your room, and explain to you about your job."

Grant shrugs, "Probably."

Skye smiles at him, "Follow me then." She gestures behind her at the staircase and turns towards it, beginning to ascend it. Grant picks up his duffel bag, following after Skye up the staircase.

"Okay," Skye begins as the two of them make their way down the long corridor. "You'll have a room here at Providence, obviously, just down the hall from mine, so in case there's any trouble, you won't be too far. You can eat all of your meals here too, though I'm afraid that you'll have to eat with the rest of the servants and Protectors. I wish we could eat meals together, but that's just not the way it works."

"Okay. Not a huge deal."

"The kitchen is just off the main chamber, second door on the left. You have a full bathroom attached to your bedroom, and then there are many more scattered throughout. Um, you'll have access to a few of the rooms throughout Providence. You're biometrics have already been programmed into the Providence system."

"What about my job?" Grant asks her.

Skye smiles, "Yes, the job. You are to escort me everywhere I go within the city limits, as well as outside of the city limits, should it be necessary. You are to always be watching me, and looking out for potential threats on my life. That sort of thing. Also, you aren't allowed to come into my bedroom, unless there is some kind of danger." She stops in front of a tall wooden door, "This is my room, your room is just over there." She points to another tall wooden door not too far from where they are standing, on the opposite wall.

"Okay," Grant replies. "So, if I'm not allowed in your room, does that mean you aren't allowed in my room?"

Skye smirks, "Oh, no. I can come and go as I please," she steps slightly closer to him, "I _am_ the Princess after all."

"That you are," he smiles down at her.

All at once, Grant drops his duffel bag to the floor, and steps forward, placing his hands on Skye's waist, pulling her to him. With one fell swoop, he pulls their bodies close, fusing their lips together with a passion he didn't know he had. Skye doesn't hesitate to kiss him back, bring her arms up to wrap around his neck. Grant's hands slide around to her lower back, trying to get their bodies closer together.

"We should get inside," Skye whispers as she kisses along Grant's jaw line, nipping at his earlobe.

Grant hisses. "Thought I'm not allowed in your room," he reminds her.

"No one has to know." She smiles at him.

He grins, "There's the mischievous girl I've always known." Dipping his head down to recapture her lips, he reaches behind her back with one of his hands to push her bedroom door open. Clumsily stepping inside, Grant slams the door closed with her back against it, trailing hot kisses all down her neck.

"The bed," Skye gasps as he hits a sensitive spot on her skin.

Picking her up, Grant wraps his arms tightly around her legs to hold her in place. He carries the both of them over to the bed, gently laying Skye down and crawling on top of her. "We might get caught doing this," Grant tells her as he stops his kissing to look deep into her eyes.

"I know," Skye replies.

"I could lose my job as your Protector."

"I know," she says again. "But you obviously don't mind, because you aren't stopping."

"How could I, when I've wanted this for so long."

"Not as much as I have." She says back.

Grant smiles and dives back in for another searing kiss, "I've missed you so much," he whispers against her lips.

Skye pulls back to look at him, "Show. Don't tell."

And he does just that.

* * *

_One week later_

"Show me again," Grant says as he and Skye lie together in her bed, curled together. He is sitting up slightly against the headboard of her large bed, Skye's head resting on his chest. Grant had one arm wrapped around Skye's waist to hold her close, while she has one of her arms doing the same to him.

Holding her closed palm up in front of Grant's face, she opens it, letting a small blue fire slowly build within her palm, hovering just above her skin.

"Still amazing every time," he whispers with a smile as he passes the tips of her fingers through the peak of the flame. "And it's not hurting me."

"That's because I don't want to hurt you," she tells him, "If I want to hurt someone with this, I can. Though I'd really rather not hurt anyone."

"As long as I'm around, you won't even hurt anyone in self defense. I promise that I'm going to protect you as best as I can, for as long as I can."

"I believe you," Skye tells him, closing her palm to cut off the flame. She lets her hand drop against his chest, beginning to draw random shapes into his skin. "You've been doing a really great job so far. I just don't want you to get hurt while protecting me."

"One of the hazards of being a Protector," he reminds her.

She sighs, "I know. I just don't think I'd be able to cope if something really bad happened to you. And are we really doing, whatever this is?" she gestures between them. "Because there could be so many horrible consequences for you if we were found out. And I don't want anything to happen to you because of me, and I just—"

"Hey," he says, using his hand to tilt her chin so she is looking at him, "Don't talk like that okay? Nothing bad has happened to me yet, and as far as I know, no one knows anything about us. So let's not worry about it. Let's just focus on what's right in front of us. Each other."

She gives him a small smile, "You've always known just what to say."

He smiles back, dropping his head to place a kiss to her temple. "I'm so glad I was assigned as your Protector."

She smiles, cuddling closer to him. "Me too."

* * *

**So? Did you like? Let me know in a review down below! Thank you!**

**Until next time,  
Jellybean96 out!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey babes! So, many of you wanted me to write a sequel to this story. And I have done that just that. This is going to be the last thing I write for this, so please, don't be begging me to write more. I probably won't. I only wrote this one, because I had this idea, and I wanted to write it down. **

**So, I hope that you all enjoy this and that you leave me a really good review at the end. **

**Enjoy! **

* * *

*3 years later*

The sirens at Providence go off loudly, the high pitched beeping and bright lights alerting everyone in the kingdom to an invasion. It's early in the morning still, no hint of a sun in the sky.

"What's going on?" Skye asks as she sits up sleepily in her bed.

"I don't know yet," Grant replies as he hurriedly pulls his pants on. "I'm going to go down and see if I can find out what's happening." He picks his shirt up off of the floor and slips it on, walking back over to the bed. Leaning down, he holds Skye's face in his hands, "I need you to stay here, okay? Don't leave your room until I, or one of the other Protectors comes and gets you when everything is figured out. Do you understand?"

Skye nods her head, "I understand."

"Good. I'll try and be as quick as I can."

She smiles softly at him, "Just go and do your job, Protector."

He smiles back, pulling her face up to meld their lips together. After a quick moment, he pulls away, placing another kiss to her forehead before turning and making his way from her room.

* * *

"Ward!" The Captain of the Protectors speaks up. "What are you doing down here? Why aren't you with the Princess?"

"I came to see what's going on. Why are the alarms sounding?"

"It's the people of the next kingdom over, Hydra. They've been seen advancing on the front gate."

"Does anyone know why they are coming? We haven't done anything to result in any kind of attack."

"The ruler of Hydra has never liked our kingdom. The word is that he wishes to kill all of the Royals. He believes that if he kills all of the Royals, then our kingdom will crumble and we will have no choice but to join with his. But he won't treat us as part of his kingdom. He'll probably force us into slavery and poverty and make us work for him with little to no pay."

"Then what is our play?"

"_Your_ play is to stay with the Princess and protect her. As you were chosen so to do."

"Do you really expect me to just sit around and do nothing, while all other Protectors work to defend the kingdom?"

"I expect you to do your job. So you will go back to the Princess and keep her safe. Do whatever you can to do so. If no other Royal survives, she must. She will be the one to take over as Ruler if something happens. She must be kept safe at all costs."

Grant tightens his jaw, "Yes sir," he replies before turning and heading back up the stairs towards Skye's bedroom.

"Skye," he says through the door when he reaches her room, "It's me, open the door."

A second later, the door opens and he sees Skye standing on the other side of it, dressed in one of her light blue dresses, her hair pulled back out of her face into a messy bun atop her head.

"Grant," she says, "Did you find out what's going on?"

"It's the people from Hydra," Grant tells her, entering her bedroom. "They've been caught advancing towards the kingdom."

"What do they want?" She asks him.

"To kill the Royals."

"What? Why?"

"They want to destroy the kingdom. They think that they can do that by taking out all the Royals. Then everyone here will be forced to integrate with them."

"Then you have to go and help save our kingdom." She tells him.

"But I'm supposed to stay here and keep you safe. The Captain won't let me fight because my job is to protect you, not fight for the kingdom."

"Let me speak with my parents," she says. "I'll convince them to tell the Captain to let you fight. You are more than capable of fighting for our kingdom. I will stay with my parents until all of this is over."

"Okay," Grant says, "contact them."

Skye makes her way over to her side table, picking up her holo-tab. She waves her hand over the device, bringing it to life. After a few taps and swipes, she brings up the contact for her mother's holo-tab. She taps on it, waiting impatiently as it rings.

_Unable to connect call_

Quickly, Skye taps the screen and goes to the contact for her father's holo-tab. She taps on it and waits, biting her bottom lip between her teeth nervously.

_Unable to connect call_

Frustrated and worried, Skye throws her holo-tab onto her bed and runs her hands through her hair, pacing about the room. "Why didn't they answer?"

"Maybe their holo-tabs are in a different room," Grant suggests.

Before Skye can respond, her holo-tab chimes, signaling an incoming video call. Hurrying over to her bed, Skye picks up her holo-tab and swipes her hand across it to answer the call. "Mom," she says before she sees her face, "Thank goodness you're…" she trails off when she sees who is on the other end. "Donnie?" She furrows her brows at the young Protector looking back at her.

"Princess," he says, breathing heavily. "I'm so sorry. I was too late. It all happened so quickly."

"Donnie!" She cuts him off. "What happened? Where are my parents?"

Donnie swallows thickly, "They've passed. I'm sorry."

Skye feels like a weight is pressing on her chest, keeping her from breathing properly. "Who?"

"It must have been the ones from Hydra. We don't know how they got past us, Princess I'm sorry."

"It's fine," Skye replies.

"There's something else," Donnie speaks up, before Skye can continue.

"What?"

"They're Protectors are dead as well."

Skye lets out a shaky breath, "Thank you, Donnie. Have my parents' bodies, as well as their Protectors, taken to the Healers to await burial. Make sure that Jemma Simmons is the one who prepares my parents' bodies. She is the only one I trust with such a task."

"Yes, Your Highness. Will that be all?"

"Yes, Donnie, that will be all." Swiping her hand across the screen, she ends the video call. Setting the holo-tab down on her bedside table, Skye collapses onto her bed, sitting on the edge. The tears break away from her eyes and start to roll down her cheeks.

"Skye…" Grant speaks up quietly, not wanting to startle her.

She slowly lifts her head to look at him, "My parents are dead," she says to him.

"I know," he replies, an underlying tone of sadness in his voice. "I heard what Donnie said."

"And now I'm going to be the Queen," Skye says to him. "I-I thought that I'd have more time to prepare myself for all of this. I didn't think that this would happen for a few more years. But now I'm in charge of everything, of everyone in this kingdom, of the _entire_ kingdom."

"What about Natasha?" Grant asks her. "Isn't she older than you by a few years?"

"Yeah, she is."

"Then won't she become the Queen? Not you?"

Skye shakes her head, "Natasha was never going to become the Queen. She doesn't want it, and she's not technically a part of the Royal family."

"But I thought—"

"The entire kingdom thinks that," Skye tells him. "My parents took Natasha in when she was just a small child. She was abandoned just outside of the city limits. They found her on one of their weekly walks around the city."

"But wouldn't people question why and how the King and Queen suddenly gained a child, without showing any signs of pregnancy, or even an announcement of pregnancy."

"A few people found it peculiar. But mom and dad told them that they had a spell cast on mom, to mask any signs of pregnancy from others except for dad and the Healers, and their own personal Protectors. They told everyone it was in case something bad happened during the pregnancy."

"Oh, that makes sense."

"Yeah. So, when it comes down to it, Natasha is legally not eligible to take the throne. Unless something was to happen to me, in which case, she must take the throne, or search for a new line to take the throne. And before you ask, yes, Natasha knows all of this. Mom and dad never kept her origins a secret from her. Once she was old enough to understand, they told her. I believe it was right around the time when they were expecting me."

"Okay," Grant says, "That was a great history lesson. But what are we going to do about the army that is advancing on our kingdom, trying to destroy it."

"You're going to fight," Skye tells him, a serious look on her face.

"What? No. I'm going to stay and protect you. Like I was chosen to do."

"You have to fight, Grant," she tells him, turning to face him. "I'm sure that they've lost a few men by now, and they are going to need all the Protectors that they can find."

"I don't want to leave you unprotected," Grant says. "Now more than ever. What if the ones who killed your parents are still in Providence? We can't risk anything happening to you."

"Me being alive to rule won't matter at all if I don't _have_ a kingdom to rule. Protecting the kingdom and all of its people is far more important right now. And if you won't listen to me as your _girlfriend_, then you're going to listen to me as your _Ruler,_" she tells him, standing up. "You are going to put on your battle armor, and you are going to go down there and fight alongside your fellow Protectors to give this kingdom a fighting chance. Do I make myself clear?"

Grant stands up in front of her, "Yes, _Your Majesty_," he says stiffly, adding in a bow for effect.

Skye sighs and steps towards Grant, reaching up to place her hands on the sides of his face, much like he did to her. "Listen to me, Grant. I know that you want to stay here and keep me safe, and I think that's great, but I'm asking you to go and help save the kingdom, and the people who live in it."

"I just don't want to risk something happening to you while I'm not here to protect you."

"And do you really think that I like the idea of sending you out there, to your possible death, while I sit here doing nothing? Because I don't."

"I'm not going to stop worrying about you while I fight."

"I'd be upset if you didn't worry," she smiles at him. Leaning up onto her toes, she presses her lips to his, a bit longer than the last time. She pulls away and leans her forehead against his, "I love you."

"I love you too," he says back.

"Promise that you'll come back to me."

"Skye," he says sadly, "You know that's an impossible promise to keep."

"Then promise that you'll at least try and come back to me."

"I promise I'll do everything I can to come back to you, Skye. You can't get rid of me that easily."

"Good. Now go, fight for the kingdom."

Pulling away from him, Skye takes a few steps back, allowing him some space to compose himself. Once he does, he turns around and makes his way to the bedroom door.

"Be safe," Skye calls out to him as he steps through the door.

He turns slightly to look at her, "You be safe, too." He turns back towards the door, ready to step through when he quickly turns towards Skye once again. He rushes over to her, crushing his lips to hers, as if it'll be the last kiss he ever gets. When he pulls away, he looks at her, "Marry me."

She looks up at him with wide eyes, "What?"

"Marry me, Skye."

"I don't think that we have time right now to—"

"Not right now," he clarifies. "Afterwards, when this is all over. When this fighting is all done and everyone in this kingdom is safe, will you marry me?"

"Grant, it's been three years…"

"Exactly. Don't you think it has been long enough? We both love each other and care for one another a lot. Why shouldn't we get married?"

"The people, the rules…"

"Rules were meant to be broken," he smiles. "That's what you've always told me. I know that you've never agreed with these rules, so who better to change them than you."

"You're right."

"Of course I am," he smirks.

She rolls her eyes at him and then looks deep into his eyes. "Yes."

"Yes?"

"Yes, I'll marry you." She gives him a small smile. "The moment this battle is finished, when whatever damage that has been done is taken care of, we'll hold a ceremony. A ceremony where we will be married. No official announcement, no long engagement, just a ceremony."

Grant beams, "Sounds wonderful," he presses his lips to hers once again for a quick kiss before pulling back. He slowly walks backwards towards the door. "I can't wait to marry you, my beautiful Queen," he smiles and bows slightly to her.

Skye smiles back, giggling slightly at his words and his gesture. "You do realize that our marriage will make you King. And you'll have to rule alongside me, making many decisions for the good of the kingdom and the people in it. I've been preparing for this day my entire life; you are just going to be thrust into this."

Grant smiles, "And I am sure that as long as you are by my side, we'll both be excellent rulers. Because you are an amazing woman, and I know that you will help teach me all that I need to know."

"Of course I will," she smiles back at him. "Now go," she says softly to him, "Go and fight for the kingdom. When you are done, we'll be married."

"I'm looking forward to it," he smiles, making his way out of the room and down to the battle.

* * *

"Ward!" The Captain of the Protectors shouts as he sees Grant approaching the large group of Protectors gathered near the front gate. "Why are you down here? I thought I told you to stay with the Princess and keep her safe?"

"She's no longer going to be the Princess," Grant tells them. "When this is all over, she is going to be the Queen."

"What? Then that must mean…"

"Yes. The King and Queen are dead."

"But how?"

"I don't know. They were found in their chambers by Donnie. Their Protectors are dead as well."

"Yet more reason for you to go and protect the Princess."

"She told me not to worry about her. That her surviving will mean nothing if the kingdom does not first survive."

"So she would rather die than—"

"She would rather her people live. So that they can live out their lives and stay with the ones they love."

"Alright," the man says, "So long as she's okay with this."

"I wouldn't be down here if she wasn't."

"Very well then," the man says, "Take position at the front with others. Try and hold the advances back. We cannot let them get into the kingdom."

"Yes sir," Grant replies with a nod of his head and then makes his way to the front of the semi-large group defending the kingdom. "What's the strategy?" Grant asks the nearest Protector to him as he gets himself in position.

"Honestly, we're all just going to try and hold them back."

"There has to be a strategy. So that we all know what we are doing and where to be and how to fight."

"Look man," the young Protector says, "I'm just going to try and stay alive here. I've just barely become a Protector, so I'd really love to live to see tomorrow."

"Then why are you fighting on the front lines?"

"I don't know. They just shoved me here and told me to do my job."

"Well I'm sorry for all of this just being thrust on you. How about you and I work together to try and get through this?"

The other man smiles at him, "That sounds great. I'm Antoine, by the way. Antoine Triplett. But you can call me Tripp. Everyone else does."

"I'm Grant. Grant Ward."

"Grant Ward? As in the Protector to the Princess?"

"That's me," Grant gives a tight-lipped smile.

"I thought you looked familiar. Why aren't you up keeping the Princess safe?"

"She ordered me down here to protect the kingdom. And that's what I intend to do. At any cost."

"Whoa man," Tripp says, "It sounds like you have a death wish or something."

"The opposite, actually," Grant tells him. "When this is all over, I'm getting married."

"To whom?"

"The Princess."

"The Princess?"

"Yes," Grant nods his head, "We've been together for the last three years, the day that I began my job as her Protector. But we've been really good friends since we were kids. And when this battle is finished, we are going to hold a ceremony where we'll be married in front of the entire kingdom."

"And how do the King and Queen feel about all of this?"

"The King and Queen are dead," Grant tells Tripp. "They were attacked in their chambers."

"What about their Protectors?"

"They are dead as well. I was with Skye when it all happened. She tried contacting her parents and neither of them answered. But then one of the young Protectors, Donnie, called her back with her Mother's holo-tab. He's the one who found them and told us of their passing."

"That must've been rough."

"Yeah, it was. Skye was very upset. Though she knows that ruling the kingdom now falls on her shoulders. Which is why she sent me down here, to help save the kingdom. Because if there is no kingdom to rule…."

"Right. Well, let's get protecting." The both of them turn to the front gate, watching as the soldiers from Hydra get closer and closer to their beloved kingdom.

* * *

"Eric," Skye calls out to one of Providence's Protectors. "What news do you have of the battle outside?"

Eric turns to face Skye, a grim look on his face. "Hydra is within the gates and the Protectors are falling by the numbers, Your Highness. They are managing to keep Hydra from getting further into the city, but they are becoming very fatigued and weary."

"Anything else?"

"That's what I've come to find you for. The leader of their group, he wishes to speak to the one in charge. He said he'll keep killing Protectors until someone meets with him. Where are your parents?"

Skye swallows, "My parents are dead."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"Don't be," Skye tells him, "It wasn't you who killed them. But I want the one responsible to be found."

"Yes, Your Highness."

"Thank you. Now about the leader of Hydra. Where does he wish to meet?"

"He wishes to meet with you out by the gate."

"Fine then. Let's go."

"Your Highness, I-I would not recommend going out there. Not without a Protector."

"My Protector is out there fighting. Once I arrive, he'll protect me. As will the others who are fighting. And on our way out there, you will keep me safe, will you not?"

"Very well then. If you will follow me." He turns and begins to make his way towards the front doors of Providence, Skye following right behind him.

* * *

"We have to keep holding them back!" Grant shouts above the noise and chaos of the fight happening all around them.

"I don't think that's really a possibility at this point!" Tripp shouts back, knocking a Hydra soldier to the ground with the butt of his sword. "Do you even see how many of us there are? Within the next few minutes there aren't going to be any of us left!"

"But we have to try!" Grant tells him, swinging his sword in front of him and catching a Hydra soldier in the side with it. "Those deaths won't mean a thing if we cannot stop these monsters!"

"Then what do you suggest that we do?"

"We have to try harder. Pool our energy and our efforts together, create some type of blockade that they will not be able to penetrate." He uses his shield to shove an opposer to the ground, hard.

"It sounds like a great plan, Grant. But I think it's going to be a little difficult to communicate that to everyone while we're in the middle of a battle. Everyone else is too focused on fighting, and Protectors are falling all around us!" He uses his shield to block the aim of spear, pushing back against the weapon.

"Then you and I must work together and stop them!"

"Alright, then how do you suggest that we—"

"Look out!" Grant shouts, shoving Tripp out of the way of a plasma ball hurling right towards him. He pushes Tripp to the ground, leaping up as he does so, right into the path of the plasma ball.

As Tripp falls to the ground, his head lands on the pavement below him, cushioned slightly by his helmet. He gets disoriented for a quick moment, everything and everyone around him going slightly fuzzy for a quick second.

When he is able to get his footing once again, he looks around him, seeing everyone still fighting. Other Protectors have worked their way in front of him, and he is now hidden behind a wall of Protectors. He looks but does not see Grant anywhere near him.

"Grant?" He calls out. "Grant! Where are you?"

A faint gasping sound comes from below him and he looks down to see Grant lying on his back on the pavement, gasping for air, his fists clenching and unclenching into fists by his sides.

"Grant!" He exclaims, kneeling down next to his body. He removes his own helmet, setting it down next to him, and leans over his new friends' body. "Come on, man, stay with me." He places his hands on Grant's face, making him look him in the eyes. "Please. Do not fade on me now, alright?" He removes Grant's helmet, allowing his head to rest against the pavement below him. "You have to live, Grant. You're going to get married, remember? To that beautiful woman you love." He begins checking over Grant's body for where his injury might be.

"Skye…" he gasps out.

"She's probably still up in Providence," Tripp tells him. "I'll go and retrieve her for you. Or I can take you to the Healers, they'll fix you, I'm sure of it."

"No…" Grant wheezes, his eyes shutting in pain for a moment when Tripp removes his chest plate. He opens them again and stares up at Tripp. "I…don't want…Skye…see me…this."

"You don't want Skye to see you like this?" Tripp clarifies.

"No." Grant says. "She…too upset."

"Who cares if she'll be too upset? You love her, and I'm sure that she loves you too. Don't you think she'd want to see you while you're in so much pain?"

"Please…no," Grant says again, his breathing getting slower.

"No no no," Tripp panics, trying to shake Grant to keep him awake knowing deep down that it won't do anything.

"Excuse me."

Looking over his shoulder, Tripp sees Skye standing there, a stern look on her face.

"Your Highness," he says, turning around and quickly bowing his head out of respect. "I heard about your parents and I am very sorry for your loss."

"Thank you…"

"Tripp," he supplies, looking up at her slightly.

Skye smiles gently at him, "Thank you, Tripp. Now if you'll excuse me, I must go and…" She trails off when her eyes catch sight of the body behind Tripp. "I see another Protector has fallen."

"Yes, Your Highness," Tripp tells her.

"You have removed some of his armor?"

"He was hit with a plasma ball. I was trying to find the point of impact, to see if anything could be done?"

"How long ago was he hit?"

"Not long. I'm unable to determine where exactly he was struck; I figured I would let the Healers take care of that part."

"Yes, they're much better equipped for that sort of thing. How is he?"

"He's just barely hanging on; though I'm afraid he won't last much longer at this point."

"So upsetting," Skye says sadly, looking down at the man lying on the ground; his face is turned away from her. After a moment of looking, she furrows her brows together in confusion. The man's profile looks somewhat familiar to her.

Kneeling down on the ground, despite Eric's protests, she gets closer to the body, nervousness taking over her body. She reaches out and grabs the man's face, turning it towards her. She gasps and pulls away when she sees the love of her life staring back at her. "Grant?" She whispers.

"Skye…" He gasps out. "What…"

"I came down to speak with the leader of Hydra. He wishes to speak with me, but I don't know why."

"Don't…please…you…die…"

Skye laughs quietly through the tears that are threatening to fall, "Even as you lay dying, you still worry about my safety."

"Love…you…"

"I know you do," she gently strokes his cheek with her hand and smiles at him. "And I love you too. Which is why I'm going to have Eric take you to the Healers so that they can save you."

"Please, Your Highness," Tripp speaks up, "Allow me the honor? He is only in this position because he sacrificed his life to save my own."

"Very well then," Skye says. She looks back down at Grant, "Tripp here is going to take you to the Healers, and then you will—"

"No," Grant says. "Not…time…"

"There will be time if he takes you now."

"Everything…pain…"

"I know, Grant," Skye says, tears slowly falling down her cheeks. "But the Healers can save you, especially Jemma. You know how talented she is. We have to get married remember? Don't leave me alone to rule this kingdom. You promised that you'd try and stay with me. Don't you dare break that promise, Grant Ward."

With the last bit of energy that he can muster, Grant reaches up with his hand, cupping Skye's cheek in the palm of his hand. Skye leans into the touch, placing her own hand over top of his. She tilts her head to the side, placing a kiss to the rough skin cradling her face.

"Don't…forget…"

"I am _never_ going to forget you," she tells him, letting the tears fall down her cheeks.

Grant uses his thumb to slowly wipe away a single tear from Skye's face. Skye closes her eyes at the gesture, before she feels his hand go limp against her skin.

Opening her eyes again, she looks down to see Grant's eyes closed, his chest no longer moving up and down with every breath. "Grant?" She speaks, letting his hand fall to the ground beside his body. "Grant!" She calls again, pleading with whoever is listening that the love of her life is not really dead. "No!" She cries, letting her body crumple over top of Grant's, her hands clutching his shirt tightly, tears flowing out in torrents. "Please, come back. Don't leave me. Please."

"Your Highness," Tripp speaks up, catching Skye's attention.

Skye sits up, tears continuing to fall against her cheeks. "Yes?" She says quietly.

"Your Gift," is all he says, gesturing down to her hands.

Skye looks to where his gaze is, to see her hands and forearms engulfed in a blue flame. Her eyes go wide at the sight and she gasps, her sobs ceasing. "But-but I have never been able to do more than just creating it in the palm of my hand, or engulfing just my hands. And I've only just recently mastered shooting small balls of fire at stationary targets. How did this happen?"

"Sometimes strong emotions can act as catalysts," Tripp supplies. "Isn't that what they teach you in school as a Gifted?"

"It is," Skye nods her head, still amazed as she watches the fire slowly creep up her arms.

"Apparently I have never had a strong enough emotion to activate my true abilities."

"Not until now," Tripp tells her.

"Yes," Skye says. "Where's the man who killed Grant?"

Tripp looks up at the fight, locating the man who threw the plasma ball that almost took his life. "There," he points to the soldier. "The man in front with the spear and the silver plasma balls."

Skye stands up fully, clenching her hands into fists. She stares at the man as he throws plasma ball after plasma ball at the Protectors. Taking a deep breath, Skye channels every emotion within her, drawing the fire off of her arms and back down into her hands. With one fell swoop, she extends her hands out in front of her, opening her fists. As soon as her hands are open, the blue flame ignites, shooting out towards the man she still has in her gaze. The fire hits the man and he is immediately engulfed in the blue flame, his plasma balls dying out, his spear falling to the ground, and loud cries of pain erupting out of his mouth. Seconds later, his lifeless body falls to the ground, everyone in the vicinity staring in bewilderment at what had just happened.

"Who wishes to follow him?" Skye shouts into the crowd, stepping forward. Small flames still engulf her hands, crackling as she walks.

"You have just murdered one of my men," a large man exclaims, stepping forward out of the opposite group. He is tall, with very little hair on his round head. His eyes are dark and menacing, like he is peering deep into your soul. His clothes consist of a long black cloak with red accents, billowing in the cool night breeze as he walks forward. Beneath his cloak, he wears a dark red shirt, as well as a pair of long dark pants, and black boots. He carries a golden scepter in his hands.

"And your people have murdered many more of mine," she says back. "Why have your people come here?"

"Is it not obvious?" He sneers.

"You are fools if you truly believe that you can destroy us."

"We have killed your King and Queen," the man boasts. "Is that not proof enough that we are capable of destroying you?"

"How _did_ you manage to kill the King and Queen?" Skye questions. "As far as I am concerned, your soldiers have not made it any further than they are right now."

"I had a few people planted within your kingdom many years ago. Their sole purpose was to get close; to become trusted, and eventually, when the time was right, murder the King and Queen of this awful place. And then kill themselves once they were successful. And I am proud to say that they have been successful."

"And that is all that they will succeed at," Skye tells the man as she steps closer. "Because I will not let you destroy this kingdom." The fire around her hands begins to slowly creep up her arms.

"Oh my dear," the man smiles viciously, "It is not your kingdom that I wish to destroy, just you." He holds up the scepter in his right hand, aiming it towards Skye. The tip of it begins to glow yellow, a large ball of light growing larger on the end of it. The man pulls the scepter back with a huge force, and the ball is released from the end of the scepter.

As the yellow ball of light comes hurtling towards her, Skye takes a deep breath and raises her hands again, palms out, towards the other man. She releases a large stream of blue flames, destroying the massive plasma ball in its path towards her, and heads straight for the other man, engulfing his entire body in the fire.

As he is engulfed in the flame, the man drops his scepter, screams out in pain, and then drops to the ground. Dead.

* * *

"We lost a lot of good people earlier this morning," Skye begins her speech from the steps of Providence, looking out at the many faces of the people living in the kingdom. "A lot of really great Protectors gave their lives to protect each and every one of you," she looks around at all of the faces in front of her. "But the bravery that they had, and the sacrifices that they made will never be forgotten. Plans are currently being made to have a monument constructed in the center of the city, in memory of those who lost their lives, in hopes that the future generations will learn of their greatness and strive to be like them in their bravery.

"In a most unfortunate turn, the King and Queen, my parents, lost their lives as well, very early in the morning, before the battle really even began." Skye stops for a moment and swallows a lump in her throat. "They were both amazing rulers, and as many of you know, they were excellent people in general," she briefly glances over to where her sister, brother-in-law, and niece sit off to the side. She turns back to the crowd, "Although we are extremely saddened by their death, we will let it drive us to become better. To strengthen ourselves and become stronger as a kingdom.

"I cannot expect you to accept me right away as your new Queen," Skye says, once again looking over all of the faces in front of her, "I just hope that you will all give me the chance to prove that I can do this. That I can take this kingdom, and be just as good of a ruler on my own, as my parents were together." She swallows another lump in her throat.

"Most of you may not know this yet, but I will not be taking anyone to wed. Especially not anytime soon. There was someone," she says, holding back the tears that are fighting their way to the surface. "Someone that I loved more than anything. Earlier this morning, before he went to fight, we told ourselves that once the fighting was over, we would be married. He was to be my husband and your new King. But he gave his life to save the life of one of his fellow Protectors." She looks down at Tripp and smiles at him. He smiles back at her. Skye turns her attention back to the rest of the crowd, "And although I will be ruling alone, I will be doing all that I can to rule to the best that I can. I hope that I will one day make you proud to call me your Queen.

"Let today mark the first day of a new chapter for our kingdom, that we will come out of this stronger and more fortified. That we will show any others who dare to threaten us that we will not go down without a fight. If we must be taken down, we will do so with our heads held high, and our dignity intact. If we stick together, and stand up for one another, we can make it through anything that anyone decides to throw our way."

The whole crowd bursts into applause, cheering and clapping as loud and enthusiastic as they can. Skye just smiles down at her citizens, watching as they all hug their loved ones. She watches as husbands hug their wives, mothers hug their sons, grandchildren hug their grandparents. She wishes she could partake in that. She wishes that she had someone she loved so dearly to be able to hug. But everyone she has ever loved, besides her sister, has been taken away from her. She doesn't even really have anything to remember any of them by. Only the memories of each of them that she cherishes and holds deep within her mind and her heart.

* * *

*5 years later*

"Your Majesty," Eric says as he approaches Skye's bedroom door.

"Come in," Skye calls back.

The door opens and Eric steps just inside the door, "Your Majesty," he repeats, "The Princess wishes to go down to the city. Shall I have her Protector escort her down there now?"

"That would be great, Eric. But I'll be going along too; I've been meaning to get down to the city myself."

"Very well then, shall I have someone assist her in changing into the proper attire?"

"That won't be necessary, I'll help her."

"Right, of course. I'll be waiting at the front gates, along with Tripp, to escort you both when you're ready to go out."

"Thank you, Eric," Skye smiles at the man, watching him turn and exit her room. Setting her holo-tab down onto her nightstand, she stands from her chair, moving towards her wardrobe. She looks inside of it for a moment, searching for the correct attire to wear out into the city. Finally settling on a long, flowing, mint green gown, she pulls it out of the wardrobe and swiftly slips it on her body.

Closing her wardrobe, she turns and makes her way out of her room, and then makes the short trip to the bedroom next door.

Twisting the knob and opening the door, Skye smiles at the sight before her. A small, brunette child is sitting in the middle of the room, playing with some dolls as she speaks in different voices for each doll.

"Hello, little one," Skye speaks up, entering the room.

The little girl turns her head and smiles wide when she sees Skye, "Mommy!" She stands up and rushes over to her mother, hugging her tightly around the legs.

Skye laughs, hugging the girl back, "Hello Jessica," she smiles down at her daughter. "I hear that you want to go down to the city."

Jessica pulls back and smiles up at her mother, "Yes please. I wanna go see the monument in the middle of the city."

"You do, do you?"

Jessica nods her head eagerly, "Yeah. It's been five years since the battle."

"What makes you think that it's been five years since the battle?"

"Because that's what Uncle Tripp told me yesterday."

Skye sighs, "Very well then. Are you excited?" She asks her young daughter.

Jessica nods her head again, "Uh-huh. Can we go now, mom? I want to go see the city."

"Yes of course," Skye says, swinging the small child up onto her hip, tickling her sides slightly, making the little girl squeal in delight. "What shall we put you in for our outing?" Skye says aloud as she walks over to her daughters' wardrobe.

"Can I wear the dress Aunt Jemma and Uncle Fitz gave me for my birthday?"

"I think we can make that happen," Skye smiles at her daughter, pulling open the door to the wardrobe. She pushes aside a few dresses, grabbing the specific dress that her daughter wants to wear. It's a beautiful, purple dress with a pink sheer layer over top of it; there are flowers all along the dress.

"Do you want me to help you change into it?" Skye asks her daughter, setting her down on the ground.

"No thank you, mommy. I can do it." She takes the dress from Skye and makes her way over to the bathroom that is attached to her bedroom.

Skye sighs and sits down on the edge of her daughters' bed, as her daughter walks into the bathroom and closes the door. She is slowly starting to become more independent, and it honestly scares Skye a little bit. She just wants her to stay a little girl forever. Someone that will always need her around.

"I'm ready, mommy!"

Skye pulls herself out of her own thoughts and looks up to see her daughter standing in front of her, her beautiful dress covering her tiny body, and a smile on her face.

"You look great, sweetie," Skye smiles. "Would you like me to do your hair for you before we go out?"

"Yes please," Jessica nods her head. She goes back into the bathroom for a moment to retrieve a hair brush, and two ponytail holders. Entering the bedroom once more, she walks over to where her mother is and stands with her back to her, holding out the hair brush.

"Thank you," Skye accepts the brush from her daughter, beginning to brush through the dark brown locks adorning her daughters head. "What style would you like today?"

"Braids please," Jessica says. "Two of them. Braids are my favorite."

"I know they are," Skye smiles, beginning to separate the hair into the right amount of sections needed.

She quickly twists the different sections into a nice looking braid on the left side of Jessica's head. Then she switches sides and does the same thing on the right side.

Once she is finished, she stands up from the bed, setting the brush on Jessica's beside table. "Okay," she says, looking down at her daughter. "Are you ready to go?"

"Yes, mommy!"

"Excellent. Eric is going to be escorting us down to the city. And Uncle Tripp as well."

"Yay!" Jessica smiles wide, "Eric and Uncle Tripp are really fun."

"Yes they are," Skye smiles back.

* * *

"Anastasia told me yesterday that I'm not going to have a Gift," Jessica says as she and Skye make their way through the city, Eric and Tripp right behind them. "She said that even though you're a Gifted, that doesn't mean I'm going to be a Gifted. Am I going to be a Gifted, mommy?"

"I don't know, sweetie," Skye says honestly, looking down at her daughter. "Neither your Uncle Clint, or your Aunt Natasha are Gifted. And neither is Anastasia."

"But Auntie Tasha is a Royal," Jessica says.

"Not every Royal becomes a Gifted." Skye explains. "Everyone is different."

"When did you find out you were a Gifted?" Jessica asks her mother, never having heard the story before.

"I was 15," Skye begins explaining. "My friends and I were hanging out down by the beach in the summertime." Skye smiles at the memory. "We were just being teenagers, doing whatever we wanted to do. Two of my friends, your Uncle Fitz and Aunt Jemma, they were playing a game of sorts in the water. I was standing at the edge of the shore, cheering for them. I threw my hands into the air in excitement, and the next thing I knew," Skye holds her fist up so her daughter can see, and then opens it, palm facing up, and ignites her blue flame.

Jessica smiles at seeing her mom's Gift, "So cool."

Skye smiles, "Yeah, I thought it was pretty cool too," she closes her palm and the flame dissipates.

"So when I'm older I'll find out if I'm Gifted or not?"

"Pretty much," Skye says.

"I can't wait," Jessica says excitedly.

"Well don't be in too much of a hurry to grow up, okay?"

"Why not?"

"Because you want to enjoy your childhood while it lasts. Make friends that you'll have your entire life, make tons of memories with those friends. And eventually, find the one person who you want to spend your entire life with."

"Did you find someone like that mommy? Someone you want to spend your whole life with?"

Skye smiles sadly, "Yeah, I did."

"Oh, okay." After a quiet moment, Jessica grows a wide smile on her face, "The monument!" She exclaims, letting go of her mother's hand and darting towards the large monument in the center of the city. It's a large statue of Skye's parents, standing side by side with smiles on their faces. At the base of the statue, around the outside of the platform they're on, is all the names of the Protectors who lost their lives on that fateful day.

"Slow down, please," Skye shouts to her daughter, watching as she slows her steps and stops right in front of the monument.

"Hi Grandma and Grandpa," Jessica says, looking up at the statue of her grandparents. "I'm four now. Anastasia told me that I won't be Gifted. Mommy said I might be. I hope I am, I think it'd be cool."

Skye smiles as she watches her daughter speak to the statue of her grandparents. She just wishes that the both of them could actually be there to see her grow up. She knows that they'd love and spoil Jessica, and that Jessica would love them too. So she's glad that Jessica has aunts and uncles, and a cousin to love her just as much.

"Hey mommy?"

Pulling herself from her thoughts, Skye looks down at the small child by her feet. "Yeah sweetie?" She smiles at her daughter.

"Who's that? He's got my name too."

Skye follows her daughters' finger to where she is pointing at the bottom platform of the monument that had been erected just under five years prior.

Skye stares at the name for a moment, memory upon memory flooding into her mind of the man whose name she sees. She thinks about how much of a spitting image Jessica is of him. And about how much he would have loved Jessica, and how much Jessica would have adored him, and have him completely wrapped around her little finger.

"Mommy." Jessica says, tugging on the bottom of her mothers' gown.

Skye pulls herself away from her own thoughts again and looks back down at her daughter. "I'm sorry, little one, what were you saying?"

"Who that man, mommy? He has the same name as me. But he died during battle with Hydra. That's why his name is here."

Skye sighs, bending down to lift her young child into her arms. "Sweetheart, why don't we go back to your room, and I'll tell you a story. About a very, very brave and wonderful Protector."

"Who, mommy?"

"Your daddy."

* * *

**Don't hate me! I know some of you might be mad about what happened, but I couldn't help it! My muse got away from me, and that's where she wanted to go. So that's what I wrote. **

**Other than that fact, I hope you all enjoyed it. And I hope that some of you cried, I myself teared up a little while writing, and re-reading this. **

**Until next time,  
Jellybean96 out!**


End file.
